Stay This Way
by rdennis
Summary: Wolfwood/Milly~Songfic to 'This Way' by Jewel~Milly remembers the last night that she spent with Nicholas D. Wolfwood...


**Title: This Way by Jewel**

**Genre: Romance**

**Author: Ametenshi (starry_nite@hellokitty.com) **

**Series: Trigun**

**Pairing: Wolfwood/Milly**

**POV (Point of View):  Milly**

**Warnings: Episode 23 spoilers, but you probably already guessed that, ne?**

**Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Trigun, the entire series would be totally different and completely revolve around the Wolfwood/Milly romance, so, in other words, I obviously DO NOT own any part of Trigun. Except the DVDs and some Milly/Wolfwood doujinshi which, then again, is made by fans…so, that wouldn't really count, ne? OOH and my kawaii Kuronekosama bobble-head kittie ^.^; I love that thing to pieces. __**

**Author's Notes:~*I started this fic over three weeks ago. I was planning on getting it up sooner, and then I had other plans, and bleh, but I just decided to post this as another one-shot. I don't think it's as good as my other one-shot, 'Every Heart' but I'm satisfied with it ^^; Please review at the end and tell me what you think!*~**

            Laying in the bed next to Nick, I smiled as I looked over to him. Bringing a few sandwiches to him so he could regain his strength had turned into so much more than that, I never expected it to, or, in that matter, had even given it a brief, split-second thought. Sure, I'd thought about me and Wolfwood being together plenty of times, and doing the bad, but I never thought of it being a result of me bringing him _sandwiches. Oh, and coffee. That was the last time I expected something like this to happen. But, I'm truly happy that it _did_ happen. You see…I've liked 'Mr.Priest' for a long, long time. I never thought he'd even give a dumb brunette like me a second glance. He looked so peaceful, sleeping like that. I wish I could just stay there forever, and never move._

**Love, be still**

**Love, be sweet**

**Don't you dare**

**Change a thing**

I wonder if what me and Nick had shared just a couple of hours had meant anything to him at all…it probably did. Even if he wasn't the best priest in the world, and committed a lot of sins, including one of the commandments 'Thou shall not kill' like Mr.Vash had constantly reminded him of, he committed that sin many, many times. But, I know that its not like he _wanted to kill the people, it's not like he did it voluntarily. He did it because he _had_ to. When he killed that boy the other day, I knew it was to save Vash's life. And he was supposed to be the one to kill Mr. Vash. But he didn't. He just couldn't do it, kill someone who stood for what everyone _should_ stand for: love and peace. But…still, I know that sleeping with someone when you're not married, especially if you're a priest (are they even __allowed to when they're _married,_ I wonder), is a sin. He wouldn't have gone around and done it a thousand times just for a good time, lord knows any girl gladly would have, with someone like him. But, it was a sin, and he was a priest, and he committed it to be with me, I hoped he had no regrets. I sure didn't. Looking over to him again, I smiled at his sleeping figure. I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life. _

**I want to photograph you with my mind**

**To feel how I feel now all the time**

 ****

Hugging him softly, I smiled as I smelled the scent of mint on his breath. He knew I didn't like him smoking, and he said he'd try to stop, just for me. He probably knew it wasn't all that good for him, too. I tried not to wake him up by hugging him and cuddling closer to him, but, I guess that he's a light sleeper. Or, at least, right now he was. A warm smile came to his face as he yawned and looked to me, wrapping his arms gently around me. 

"Morning already, Milly?" he asked. I shook my head and blushed.

"No, Mr. Priest." I said, and he put a finger to my lips.

"No, Milly, call me Nick, okay, honey?" he asked, and I nodded, memories of that day when we pretended to be a married couple and I was pretending to be pregnant, and we kept calling each other 'honey' came back into my mind. 

"Okay, Nick" I said, liking the sound of his name on my tongue. Nick. It sounded nice. I loved the way it rolled off, simple, elegant, and beautiful all at the same time. Nick. "I accidentally woke you up, I'm sorry." I said, apologizing. I really didn't want to wake him up, the whole reason I came to visit him in the first place was to give him sandwiches to get him back some energy that he lost. I'd probably already taken enough of his energy, earlier. 

"Aw, Milly, don't be sorry" he said, kissing me lightly on my lips. I nodded, kissing him back, I couldn't resist, but then I explained to him why I felt bad. He nodded, I guess that he understood why, at least a little bit, anyways. But, that didn't matter to him , I guess.

I smiled as Nick pulled me into a hug, not to tight, and not to loose, it was absolutely perfect, just like everything about him. His smile, his tanned skin, his personality, his laugh, _everything._ Laying in his arms was eden for me. I guess everyone's view on it is different. Nick once told me that his was in a luscious, green garden, where 'love and peace' was the main idea, and everyone was peaceful and kind, there wasn't any fighting or death, it was perfect, unlike Gunsmoke. I had to agree with him. That would be eden, too. But, I didn't want to go to _that_ eden anytime soon. I was the happiest I had ever been that moment, that night. I didn't want anything to change. I wanted to lay there in his arms forever and ever, him whispering dirty nothings into my ear.

**Say that you'll stay**

**Forever this way**

**Forever and forever**

**That we'll never have to change**

Kissing me again on the lips, Nick wrapped his arms a bit tighter around me, pulling me even closer to him. I didn't mind, not at all. I loved being with him. But…I knew that it wouldn't last, that it couldn't last. He was a priest. He knew he didn't have much more time left. And, he knew that I understood that. He wouldn't have let me know his feelings just yet if he didn't know that his time was coming to an end. That was obvious. Even though I knew that he had something for me from the beginning (and I had something for him, too, obviously), I wish that he hadn't told me so soon. That would have meant I got to be with him a little bit longer. Even if it did mean never getting to be with him, I would have been happy just to see him alive for longer than the time he had.  

As he kissed me, I smiled, kissing him back and wrapping my arms around him, too, in a warm embrace. He moved his hand all over my body, massaging me softly and playing with my hair as we kissed, and I loved it. If only that moment could have lasted forever. If only…if only _any_ moment where Nicholas D. Wolfwoodwas alive and I was with him could have lasted forever.

**Don't move,**

**Don't breathe,**

**Don't change,**

**Don't leave.**

**And promise me…**

**Say **

**You'll stay.**

**Oh, we'll stay this way.**

"Milly?" Nick asked me after…you know. I opened my eyes and looked at him, smiling just a little bit, I was exhausted. 

"…Nick?" I asked, responding to him. He smiled, pulling me closer to him. I liked the closeness, I liked the feeling of skin against skin. No, I didn't like it. I _loved_ it.

"I love you, Milly" he said, kissing me ever so gently before I had the chance to say anything back to him, and I kissed him back, a smile on my face that he couldn't see in the dark; but I'm sure he knew it was there. After breaking the kiss, I leaned closer to him, my head on his chest. I smiled as I slightly moved up and down to the same rhythm that he breathed.   

"I love you, too" I whispered and he kissed me on top of my head, wrapping his arms tightly around me, holding me closely to him. His body felt so warm, and I smiled, closing my eyes as he softly massaged the lower part of my back, where his hand was.

"Nick…you'd better get some rest…" I told him, but he shook his head.

"No, Milly…not right now…I want to be with you…" he told me, and I shook my head, looking at him.

"But you _are with me, Nick…see…I'm right here, beside you." _

"I know. And…I want that to last as long as possible" he said, tucking some loose hairs behind my ear, gently kissing me on the lips. "If we sleep, it will go by faster…but, if we stay awake…it will at least last a little bit longer…when I'm with you Millie, everything goes by so fast. It's like….a dream" he told me. Tears came to my eyes, and I didn't hesitate to let them gently roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, Milly…" he said, kissing my tears away.

**I get afraid**

**Don't think ahead**

**Let's just stay**

**This way in bed**

**Feels so good inside your arms**

**Home is everywhere that you are**

I wrapped my arms around Nick, hugging him as tightly as I could.

"Milly, promise me something, hon…" he said, looking into my eyes, the most serious look he'd ever given me, I knew he wasn't kidding. I nodded as I looked to him.

"Anything" I said. I'd give my life for him.

"Promise me…that tomorrow, no matter what, you'll stay in this room until I get back. You have to. You'll be safer. Stay right here." He said, and I nodded.

"I promise."

"Good" he said, lifting me to lie on top of him, his strong, soft hands caressing my entire body softly. I smiled as he did that, and kissed him passionately on the lips, and he returned the favor. I refused to close my eyes, even if it was a kiss, even if you're _supposed to close your eyes when you kiss. I didn't care. I wanted it to be real, I wanted to see him in the last few moments I had with him…_

Then we made love again, for the second time that night. I felt bad; I was taking away all his strength, taking away any chance that he had to live. But I couldn't bring myself to stop. Even if I could bring myself to…I don't think that he would have let me. Afterwards, he kissed me softly on the forehead. I smiled and cuddled close to him. I loved the feeling of security being in his strong arms. I wished that I could lay there forever.

**Don't move**

**Don't breathe**

**Don't change**

**Don't leave**

**Promise me**

**We'll always be**

**This kind, this sweet**

**This good to me **

**Promise me**

**You'll always be**

The next morning had to have been the worst day of my life. We didn't sleep at all the night before; we lay next to each other, kissing, talking, sometimes just looking into each other's eyes. I remember that I started to cry at one point; I told him I didn't want him to leave, that I wanted him to stay, that I loved him too much for him to leave. He meant the world to me. I guess that it was a selfish thing of me to ask. I mean…what right did I have to ask him to stay there with me? None. I didn't even deserve that one night with him, and yet, I yearned for more. As he got dressed, he told me that he couldn't stay. 

"Milly, remember what I said. Wait for me here, in this room until I get back. Okay, honey?" he asked, and I nodded, tears filling up my eyes. I held them back; I knew he didn't want to see me cry the last time he'd ever get to see me. And I knew there would be no 'when I get back'. He could see the tears filling up my eyes, I know it. Because he walked over to me and embraced me tightly, I hugged him back, not wanting to let go. By this time, he was about to cry, too. We both held back our emotions. I guess that maybe we shouldn't have. It's too late now, though. Before he left, he kissed me passionately on the lips and whispered "I love you, Milly" into my ear. 

That last kiss and those three words still linger to this day.

~*Please tell me what you think. This is my second W/M (and Trigun, for that matter) story. I don't like this as much as 'Every Heart', but I'm still happy with how it came out. I'd really like to know what you guys all thought, so please tell me in a review or e-mail me at starry_nite@hellokitty.com *~

~*Ametenshi*~


End file.
